


This Kind of Thinking

by Amledo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Cousincest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hufflepuff Harry, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Size Difference, Wizard Dudley, sexy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly rough Quidditch practice, Dudley comes up to the dorm to help Harry with the stress.  Nothing more than an excuse for shameless cuddling and a little smut.</p><p>Will now be a series of Harry/Dudley oneshots contained in the same universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the warmth of two broad palms sliding along his ribs, thumbs gently pressing along his spine that woke Harry from his slumber. He blinked slowly; clearing sleep from his thoughts as those wonderful hands gently rubbed the ache of Quidditch practice from his muscles. Beneath his bare chest, the sheets were quite cool, the blanket he had curled under for his nap seemingly abandoning him.

"Dud," Harry breathed, soft, whimpering as thumbs pressed down firmly just where they were needed most. A soft chuckle sounded from behind him and a warm kiss brushed his shoulder blade in acknowledgement or confirmation. Heat rushed through him at the sensation combined with the sudden realization that they were alone, and he was shirtless on the bed. Perhaps he had been too sleepy to realize it before.

Those warm hands grew still, resting gently above his hips, fingers curled lightly around his sides, somehow avoiding the ticklish feeling that would have accompanied them. It was a realization for Dudley as well, Harry figured, as he sensed his cousin's gaze wandering around the dorm room. Rarely could one find quiet anywhere in Hogwarts, except perhaps the Hufflepuff dorm rooms. With there being no such thing as an anti-social badger, the likelihood of the Common Room being empty was slim to none, because no one opted to hide in their dorms.

Slowly, Harry rolled over, Dudley's hands carefully sliding along with him so that they gripped the front of his hips, seeming to signify the fact that Dudley didn't want Harry to run from him. That wasn't likely to happen, and hadn't been likely since their 4th year when some very awkward feelings had been confessed under the ill-advised consumption of Fire Whisky.

"You're sore," Dudley said, shrugging slightly, his muscular shoulders making the act look almost strange. Harry smiled slightly, reaching one hand forward and threading his fingers into his cousin's hair, pulling his fellow 7th year closer.

"I'm not the one that gets beat up all day. That's your job description," Harry said gently, thinking about how well Dudley had done in practice and smiling at the fact that they could share Quidditch. Dudley leaned down and kissed Harry firmly on the mouth, shifting so that he could pull the other teen closer. By far, Harry was still the smallest 7th year that anyone had ever seen, standing only 5'4" and weighing a measly 115lbs. In comparison, Dudley was easily the tallest at 6'7" and it made cuddling Harry in his lap just that much easier.

It took Harry a moment to figure out what had happened, before his fingers tightened in Dudley's hair and he moved into the kiss. He had always enjoyed the heat that Dudley threw off, ever since they had started sharing a room as children. The winter would come and Dudley, always larger, would wrap himself around Harry and hold him close to keep him warm. Somehow, the extension of their relationship into the physical and romantic realms didn't seem at all unnatural given the fact that they had always taken care of one another.

"I can stand to get beat up," Dudley said, kissing his way down to Harry's neck and collar bone, breathing in the freshly showered scent that always clung to him after practice. Harry couldn't stand to be dirty, and Dudley could really appreciate that about him.

"I don't like it all the same," Harry replied, twitching his hips forward, letting the warmth and closeness of his cousin's body be enough for the time. A small smirk crossed Dudley's lips and one large hand slid down, past the elastic of Harry's sleep pants, to stroke the smooth skin of a hip. Harry moaned slightly before biting his lip and forcibly removing Dudley's shirt. With energy that he shouldn't have had, he toppled his larger cousin to the bed and pressed a trail of heated kisses from navel to jawline, reminding Dudley that it wasn't fair to tease.

"Gods Harry, you're beautiful when you get like this," Dudley said, breathless and struggling not to beg for more. If the few people that knew about their relationship were to speculate on who might be the dominate one, they would likely always pick Dudley. However, they would be wrong at least half the time. Dudley and Harry had found balance in their relationship, leaving neither with the lion's share of the power. They had done their research and found that while incest was normal in many pureblood families, it often came with a disproportionate level of control, often leading others to see the relationships as non-consensual ones. So, they simply opted to avoid that pothole altogether.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Dud," Harry whispered, sliding his fingers along the firm ridges of the blonde's stomach as he worked at a bothersome belt with his other hand. He could feel Dudley, hard and straining beneath the fabric of his muggle jeans, and wanted, needed more of that.

Dudley was blushing softly, as he always did when Harry complimented him, but he lifted his hips for Harry to shuck his trousers away regardless.

After that, it was a fumbling race to complete nudity that ended with Harry pressing his body down atop Dudley's so that their lengths were trapped between them as their lips came together. Their hips worked in a smooth rhythm that they had learned over the years, their arousals sliding together perfectly.

"I love you," Dudley breathed heavily, kissing Harry as their bodies warmed together from the exertion, and Harry kissed him back, moaning slightly as he did so.

"I love you too," Harry managed to whisper, his hips beginning to jerk out of rhythm, speeding and slowing as he fought to keep his orgasm at bay. But Dudley had never been good at allowing Harry to deny himself, reaching down to grasp them together and swiftly bring them both to their ends, with his large warm hand. For Harry, it was a gasping jerk and then a long slow tremble. For Dudley it was an arched back and the breath stolen from his lungs.

Neither of them commented on the sticky mess between them, they were wizards after all, and such messes were easily banished. Instead, they lie together, arms and legs tangled, chests heaving from exertion and a bone deep satisfaction surrounding them. Dudley stroked his hand down Harry's back and smiled; he really had only come up to give Harry a massage, one well-earned after a brutal practice.

"I'm not sore anymore, at least," Harry offered after what felt like half an hour of quiet cuddling.

"Well, that was the plan," Dudley replied, dropping a kiss to messy black hair as he did so. Harry chuckled lightly, nuzzling his nose against Dudley's chest and sighing contentedly.

"Do we have to go to dinner?" the green eyed teen said, tired and relaxed, probably not even considering the idea of getting out of bed for anything other than his much loved shower.

"Yes we do and then homework. So if you want to shower, you'd better get going," Dudley said, knowing that he had to be the voice of reason when his smaller partner was otherwise too blissed out to think.

"Come with me?" Harry asked, nipping affectionately at Dudley's jaw. The blonde gave a nod, before going from horizontal to vertical in less time than it took to blink and sweeping Harry over his shoulder. Instead of protesting Harry giggled and kicked his feet, pretending to be the princess that got stolen by Donkey Kong in the game that they had played with their GameBoys.


	2. Does Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the first chapter. During the Summer, Harry and Dudley find some time together in the shower.

"Dudley? You in there?" Harry called, scrubbing the sweat from his face with a towel retrieved from the back step. Petunia had left it there for him, likely because she had gone out to get the shopping. So Harry was a little peeved when someone was in the bathroom. Unless it was Dudley, because Dudley always got back from his runs first. It was a perk of having longer legs and more muscles, Harry figured.

"Yeah, mum's gone so come on in," Dudley shouted back and Harry needed no second prompting. He slipped into the bathroom, already undoing his shorts and slinging his shoes off of his feet. He had gone out with no shirt, it made no sense to ruin one by jogging in the heat.

Dropping the towel on the floor, Harry peeled his socks from his feet and jumped into the shower with glee. It was cold, blissfully cold, and he turned his face into the stream as Dudley's strong arms wrapped around his hips. Chilled lips pressed a greeting to his shoulder and he shivered from the combined effect of the two stimuli.

"Hey gorgeous, I was hoping you would get back soon," Dudley whispered, smoothing his hands along Harry's flat stomach and up to his shoulders. Harry dropped his head back and allowed it to rest against Dudley's chest. There was almost no place more comfortable than in his cousin's arms, especially when he was utterly exhausted.

"I missed you too, love," Harry replied, practically purring when Dudley began to run a soapy cloth over his skin. He did so hate to be dirty, and treasured his shower time like nothing else. Sharing that time with Dudley was no chore at all. Having Dudley clean him, well that was one of the most exquisite pleasures that he had ever experienced.

Dudley scrubbed and kissed, slipping his finger over Harry's body and following them with his lips. It easily rendered Harry a mewling puddle of goo and required Dudley to hold him up with one arm. They rarely got any time together during the summers, and though they were going to be starting their Seventh Year in just a month, they didn't want to have to wait. Sometimes, they thought about coming out to Vernon and Petunia. Their guardians already knew that they were gay. How hard would it be to accept that the cousins were together? After all, it was normal in Pure Blood families.

By the time Dudley was finished, Harry was painfully hard, his arousal straining up for attention as the water poured over his skin. With his lips pressed against Harry's neck, Dudley softly wrapped his hand around that smooth length and gave it a gentle squeeze. The moan that was torn from Harry's throat however, was far from gentle, it spoke of need and hunger long denied.

"That's it Harry, don't hold back," Dudley whispered, growing achingly hard himself as he stroked his cousin. Harry reached back, threading the fingers of one hand into Dudley's hair and wrapping the other around the blonde's growing erection. A muffled grunt into his shoulder let Harry know that he had his grip just right, and he slowly began to match his strokes to those being delivered by his cousin's large hand.

"Don't think that I am going to let you go unsatisfied Dud, I won't have it," Harry said, squeezing firmly to emphasize his point and made the taller boy wobble a little.

After that it was a nearly silent chorus of moans and sighs gasps and grunts as they worked each other to completion. At some point Harry turned to face Dudley, pressing their lips together as they moved. It was Dudley that came undone first, but the sensation of him pulsing against Harry's stomach was enough to set the smaller teen over the edge. Harry came with an almost sob, burying his face in Dudley's chest and marveling at the feeling of their combined seed between them. He was pretty sure, that even after they had become intimate, he'd never experienced such a sensation.

"I love you," Harry gasped weakly, saying it over and over as Dudley tipped them into the water to wipe them clean once again.

"And I love you. Don't forget it, even if I can't touch you like this for the rest of the summer," Dudley replied, kissing Harry firmly and shutting the water off. He knew that his mother was going to be back soon, and that it was going to be hard enough to explain how they had managed two separate showers so quickly. The game was pretty much over if she saw them come out of the bathroom at the same time.

"I know. But, we do share a room…how hard would it be to have a sneak under the sheets?" Harry asked, passing Dudley a clean towel before wrapping one around himself and shaking his hair out. Dudley gave him a lopsided smirk and slid one hand down to grip Harry's slender hip.

"I would, you know that. But how would you explain to my mum that you felt the need to have a shower at three in the morning? Not even training can cover that one," Dudley said and Harry blushed. So his need for cleanliness had made things a bit complicated. He was going to think of something though, there was no way that he was going to endure the rest of the Summer without being able to do anything to Dudley's well-muscled body.

"Uncle Vernon has been trying to get us to take off on one of those 'finding yourself' camping trips. Maybe we should tell him that we've decided to make a go of it?" Harry said, really just thinking aloud, but Dudley had frozen in place. He stood with his head cocked to one side and his eyes fixed on Harry in wonder.

"I never thought we could use one of those like that…" he whispered, the realization making his eyes sparkle.

"Right. We can tell him tonight then," Harry said with a brilliant smile. Dudley grabbed him up and kissed him firmly before shooing him up to the bedroom to get dressed first. That way it would make sense if Petunia came home and saw them. It would look more like a natural transition. If only he could keep from being excited at the thought of spending and entire week unsupervised with Harry.


	3. To Light a Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dudley find themselves alone on a camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: The fact that you people have asked for more of this actually leaves me shaking my head in shock. I just did them as a challenge, and then a random spark of inspiration. But if you like them then who am I to say no? Besides, I have plenty in the idea banks that needs to get used up before I fall into the mess that is professional writing again. It isn’t glamorous people; it’s a hassle and makes my brain throb. Anyway, on with the show.)

“Alright, you’ve got enough money for the payphone if you need anything at all?” Petunia asked, her eyes lit with concern at the idea of leaving the two boys alone, even within the relative safety of a designated camp ground. Dudley and Harry both flashed her reassuring smiles; the larger boy gently patting his mother’s shaking hands in his own.  
“We’re wizards Mum. If anything goes wrong we can zap it or pop away from it. You know that. Enjoy your break from us, you and Dad have earned it this summer,” Dudley said with a winning smile. Petunia seemed to relax slightly, but her tension was still buzzing at the front of her mind.  
“Besides, since when has Dud here ever let me get in the slightest bit of trouble?” Harry chimed in, knowing that it was the only way to prevent the ‘only son I’ll ever have’ and ‘all I have left of Lily’ speeches.  
“Oh, alright, I’m being silly anyway. You boys be good, we’ll go school shopping when you get back,” Petunia said firmly, fighting back the same watery tears that cropped up every time she sent them back to Hogwarts after the summer or winter holidays. Both boys drew her into a hug, clutching her tightly against themselves for a long moment before releasing her slowly.  
With a nod to both of them and a fragile smile, she climbed back into the car and backed away from the campground, leaving the teenagers to hoist their bags to their shoulders and make for their lot. They’d rented one toward the back of the park, away from most of the other campers because the park management said that unsupervised teens might be too rowdy for the family closer in. Neither had a problem with that and as soon as they were well within the cover of the trees they turned on the spot and Apparated the rest of the way to their lot. They could have managed the entire journey by magic, the camp was only 20 minutes from their home, but Petunia insisted on driving and taking pictures.  
Harry wondered briefly, as Dudley pressed him against the nearest tree and captured his lips in a searing kiss, whether his Aunt and Uncle were really in the dark about what the boys got up to when they were alone. Moaning and unwilling to let the kiss break, Harry shoved their bags away so that no one got stabbed with a tent pole and hoisted himself up using Dudley’s shoulders as a fulcrum. With next to no effort he wrapped his legs around his cousin’s hips and allowed himself to be kissed.  
“It’s been too long since I’ve touched you,” Dudley said breathlessly, his eyes hazy with desire, one thumb sliding along Harry’s sharp jaw. With a gentle smile, Harry leaned in and kissed the larger teen firmly on the lips, twining his fingers into soft blonde hair and holding as tightly as he dared.  
“We have each other unrestricted for a whole week Dud,” Harry whispered, reminding the other boy of the situation they’d talked themselves into. The blonde grinned and slid Harry gently from around his hips, kissing him as he settled him down.  
“Let’s get the tent set up then, so you don’t have to get leaves and dirt all over you,” Dudley said, restraining himself visibly. Though Harry could see clearly that Dudley was as hard as he was himself, the blonde always seemed to have better self-control.  
With a flourish of his wand, which had rarely left the holster on his wrist since turning 17, Dudley set the tent to assembling itself. It was the same one Vernon and Petunia had bought when they’d taken them to the Quidditch World Cup before Fourth Year, the summer before they’d gotten together. Back then they’d had to ask a wizard to set it up and take it down for them, but now they needed no one, and it was liberating.  
Harry slipped inside first, carrying their bag of clothes while Dudley followed with the food that they’d packed. The place was in pristine condition, nothing like it had been after they’d celebrated during the World Cup, and Harry had the feeling that it wouldn’t stay that way.  
“You remember how close we came to confessing to each other that night?” Harry asked softly, suddenly taken by a wave of nostalgia. He could remember the elation, taste the celebratory glass of fire whiskey they had been allowed. In his mind’s eye he could see Dudley, growing rapidly taller and more muscular by the day, but still with boyish facial features. He could feel his own heart throbbing painfully as he begged someone to grant him the love of his cousin and yet believing that it was utterly wrong to crave it so.  
“I do, and I would have told you,” Dudley said calmly, sliding his arms around the smaller teen, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. Harry was so much smaller that it almost seemed to bend Dudley in half to do so.  
“I know. I love you Dudley, and I always will,” Harry whispered, swearing it like an oath before Dudley sealed their lips together.  
“And I love you, never forget that,” Dudley responded, his hands gentle as they worked to free Harry from his clothes. Harry helped as much as he could with Dudley’s but with the other boy being so much taller; he mostly ended up lying back and watching. This, he admitted to himself, wasn’t such a bad thing at all really.  
The bed sank slightly under Dudley’s weight, but neither of them paid it any mind as their bare flesh pressed together. Harry practically purred when Dudley wrapped his fist around their arousals and squeezed them softly. They had done it so many times, and yet, nothing compared to the knowledge that they didn’t have to hold back. They could be as loud as they wanted and do it whenever they wanted and they didn’t have to worry about anyone catching them.  
“I want you inside me Dud, please,” Harry breathed as Dudley backed off from allowing them to orgasm once again. The blonde looked at him with eyes wide, mind obviously rendered temporarily blank.  
“Harry, we’ve never…what if I hurt you?” he said at last, softly stroking Harry’s face with his knuckles. Harry simply stared up at him, ardent desire plain as day on his face.  
“You won’t hurt me, and by now you know you can trust me to tell you if you do. Please, Dudley, let me feel you,” Harry whispered, propping himself up so that his chest was flush with Dudley’s, their erratic hearts beating together. Dudley kissed his lover tenderly and pressed their foreheads together.  
“Only if I get to feel you later,” he said quietly, his lips ghosting over Harry’s cheek as he did so.  
“Promise,” Harry responded, wiggling into Dudley’s lap and rubbing himself against the other boy’s erection.   
“I don’t know how to…um,” Dudley blushed brightly, realizing that for all the time they’d been together, they still hadn’t learned much about having sex as gay men. Harry tenderly kissed his cousin’s neck and reached for his wand.  
“Healer’s spell, but it works well enough for our interests,” the smaller teen said as he waved his wand in a complex pattern and went momentarily pale. His body tensed briefly and Dudley held him close.  
“Now?” Dudley questioned softly and Harry nodded, lifting himself up and guiding Dudley inside of him. Both boys gasped and moaned as Harry sank down until Dudley was buried entirely inside of him. The breath rushed out of both boys and they pressed their fingers into each other’s hair, holding on for dear life. “You’re so tight, oh Harry, you feel so good, I’m not going to last long,” Dudley whispered softly, nosing behind Harry’s ear.  
“Me neither Dud, move, just move,” Harry begged, grinding himself into the length buried inside of him. Dudley didn’t need to be told twice, bucking his hips fiercely as Harry begged him to move harder and faster.   
The larger teen’s words held true, he didn’t last more than a few minutes before he was gasping and almost twitching with the strength of his orgasm. Harry lost himself scarcely seconds later at the feeling of his lover’s seed spilling inside of him. Having never experienced it before, he knew that it would be difficult to ever think of making love to Dudley in any other way ever again.  
Sweating from exertion, they wrapped their arms around one another and lay down without parting. Some primal part of Harry refused to allow Dudley to leave him, as if he was needed there more than anything. It seemed that Dudley sensed that because he made no move to extract himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well, there you go, the newest chapter is here. If I was any good at polls I would set one up to ask if you folks wanted to see this become an mpreg fic or not. So instead, tell me in a review? Thanks for reading folks!)


	4. Chapter 4

This Kind of Thinking

Part 4

It had been three weeks since their graduation from Hogwarts. Three hectic weeks in which they hadn't a drop of time for one another. But now they were settled in their new flat off of Diagon Alley and they were utterly alone. It was a surreal experience to be living on their own, but thankfully no one had questioned why two cousins, so close to one another throughout the duration of school, would chose to move in together.

Petunia and Vernon had helped them to decorate the flat, as neither of them had much experience with décor outside of the Quidditch posters that had decorated their dorm rooms. But even with a mother's touch, the place still looked very much as though it was occupied by two teenage men.

"Harry, come see what I've done with the bedroom," Dudley said, drawing Harry out of his musings and spurring him off of the couch. He followed his cousin through the hallway and into the single bedroom. Where once had stood two beds on opposing walls, there was now a single central bed, more than large enough to accommodate them. With a quick word and a swish of his wand the bed instantly reverted to two, very slept in looking beds. Another swish and it was back.

"That's brilliant Dudley!" Harry exclaimed, over the moon that his cousin was so skilled at Transfiguration. Harry himself was much better at Defense and had spent much of the last week putting up a number of wards around the flat. Next to no one would get in without their knowledge, meaning that they could finally relax and be as affectionate with one another as they wanted.

"I thought you might like it," Dudley replied and casually scooped Harry into his arms, walking him to the bed and setting him down gently. Harry laughed and leaned up to kiss his cousin, glad when Dudley met him halfway.

"What do you say we break it in?" the green eyed teen breathed and shucked his shirt as soon as Dudley nodded his agreement. Not bothering with the traditional method Dudley flicked his wand, rendering them both naked. Harry groaned as the cool air hit his erection only to be replaced by the searing warmth of Dudley's hand.

"How do you want me Harry?" Dudley whispered in Harry's ear, pushing the smaller teen back and climbing into bed beside him.

"Inside me," Harry whispered desperately, he had needed the feeling of Dudley in him almost daily back before they'd finished school, and after three weeks going without, it was sheer torture. Dudley smiled and whispered the spell that Harry had taught him last summer, it always gave them both an instant of pain, but it never lasted.

"Tell me you want me," Dudley, said, stroking Harry's cock, and nudging the smaller teen's legs apart with his own.

"Oh God, Dud, you know I want you, I need you, please," Harry whispered desperately and lifted his hips arcing them toward Dudley's straining erection. The larger boy simply couldn't resist an invitation like that and allowed himself to sink into the tight heat of his cousin's willing body. Harry's mouth dropped open in a moan as Dudley filled him with everything that he had to give.

"Jesus Harry, you're so tight, so damn tight," Dudley took a moment to breathe through his nose before leaning down and kissing Harry soundly on the lips. Harry responded as they began to move together, their bodies used to the motions after so long together.

"So good, oh so good," Harry gasped and rocked his hips faster, urging them both toward their orgasm as Dudley's large hand stroked his cock. After a three week break neither of them lasted long and soon Dudley was spilling inside of Harry as Harry's release shot across their stomachs. Only this time there was a strange feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach, a tingle of magic that he'd never experienced before. Instinctively he locked his legs around Dudley's hips and drew him closer, not allowing them to separate.

"Harry?" Dudley asked, feeling strange warmth inside his lover's body and gently soothing his hands down Harry's sides.

"Stay, Dud, stay in me, it's important," Harry whispered softly, his eyes watering. He'd only read about such things in his preliminary training as a Healer, but he thought that he knew what was going on.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked, though he was content to stay wrapped in Harry's heat, he didn't like the idea of his cousin crying.

"Dud, I think…I think my body…my magic…I think it wants to have kids with you," Harry whispered softly, tears falling down the sides of his face as he lie reclined in their new bed. Dudley's face shifted through a multitude of expressions before settling on affection. He gently rested his palm over the cradle of Harry's hips and contemplated what it would be like to feel a tiny magical signature growing there.

"How do you know you're not pregnant now?" Dudley asked, curious about the situation. He did not have his cousin's proficiency in Healing so he knew only that wizards could have children, not how it worked.

"This is the first time I've felt this sensation. Which means our magic just created a womb for me. So we'll have to have a lot more sex to find my fertile time and actually succeed in making a baby. Oh God, a baby…do you really want to have kids with me?" Harry asked softly, wiping the tears from his eyes and covering his cousin's large hand with his own smaller one.

"Of course Harry, I would love to have kids with you. I mean, this is kind of normal in the Wizarding world, right?" Dudley asked, not surprised to feel himself getting hard again at the prospect of getting to have sex with Harry whenever he wanted.

"You mean men or cousins having kids?" Harry chuckled; their situation was unusual in more ways than one.

"Both. All the books we read when we discovered how we felt…" Dudley trailed off and looked to Harry for affirmation. Harry simply nodded and wiggled his hips against Dudley's cock.

"You're right; Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus are having their second soon. If we start now, we might just be able to give them a playmate," Harry said with a grin and moaned as Dudley thrust deeply into him. The thought of knocking him up had gotten his cousin sufficiently hard again.

"God Harry, I'm so jealous, you're going to get to feel our baby growing in you," Dudley whispered, bending his body over Harry's and claiming the green eyed teen's lips with his own.

"Don't worry Dudley; usually both partners get to experience at least one pregnancy. I don't see any reason why that can't happen for you too," Harry replied, excited by the prospect of seeing Dudley growing with their future child. For now he would be content to be the bearer, it would be an honor to have their first child.

"Oh fuck, really, of god, Harry that sounds amazing," Dudley breathed and his hips began to stutter in their movements. Harry suspected that the idea of it was simply too overwhelming for the other boy, and in no time at all Dudley's body convulsed and hot wetness filled Harry once again. A moment later and Harry was falling over the edge into bliss as well. They kissed furiously, their bodies pressed together sticky with release and sweat.

"I know, I can't wait," Harry said and kept Dudley locked inside of him once again, he wasn't willing to waste any possibility of a child.

"Oh shit, now we're really going to have to tell Mom and Dad," Dudley said, suddenly scarlet and all Harry could do was laugh.


End file.
